witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandelion
|image = |caption = |aka = |appearance = The Last Wish |affiliations = |profession = Bard |abilities = }} Dandelion (Polish: Jaskier, supposed real name: Julian Alfred Pankratz viscount de Lettenhove, although the title might be false) — a poet, minstrel, bard and the closest friend of witcher Geralt of Rivia. He studied poetry and music for four years at the Academy of Oxenfurt (during his studies, he achieved the reputation of a sloth, drunkard and idiot), later becoming a professor (after passing the exams with exceptional results) he taught students for a year, and then left the academy to travel the world. He still visits Oxenfurt from time to time to give guest lectures. In very few years he gained worldwide fame and became known as one of the best minstrels in the Northern Kingdoms, and his best known song is the Ballad of the Lion Cub of Cintra. He also gained the reputation of the biggest womaniser in the world — he even managed to conquer the heart of Anna Henrietta, the ruler of Toussaint. He is very handsome and sometimes is mistaken for an elf or half-elf. During his travels with Geralt, Dandelion started to write his memoirs, entitled "Half a Century of Poetry"; twice, in fact. His first attempt was lost in the bottom of the duchess of Toussaint's closet after the poet was banished from her duchy. But rather than bemoaning that loss, the poet decided to rewrite his memoirs from scratch. His poems were later bound in two collections: The Adversities of Loving and Time of the Moon. In The Hexer movie and TV series, Dandelion was played by Zbigniew Zamachowski. Episodes :* 04: Smok :* 05: Okruch lodu :* 07: Dolina Kwiatów :* 10: Mniejsze zło :* 11: Jaskier :* 12: Falwick :* 13: Ciri In the game, Dandelion seems no less of a womaniser than his depiction in the books, but "womaniser" sounds so pejorative, perhaps "ladies man" might be more apt. He has a ready smile for any and all the lovely ladies he meets, and is more than willing to give of not just his time and singing talents. His profession as a bard has lead him to acquire quite a vast amount of folklore, which comes in handy on occasion for his best friend, Geralt of Rivia, the witcher. Geralt only hears about Dandelion in the first Chapter of the game, but in Chapter II he finally gets to meet him face to face at Shani's house when she has a little get together to celebrate his arrival in town. This is when they get a chance to catch up and we get to hear a little about Geralt's past. He is also an avid dice poker player, a sharper even. From Chapter III onward, Geralt can play him for the sheer pleasure of the game and orens, but officially, it is only in Chapter IV that he can play the bard as part of the Sharper quest. Associated quests :* Alvin :* Dandelion's Lute :* Dice Poker: The Sharper :* Free Elves :* Identity :* Old Friend of Mine :* The Heat of the Day :* The Source Journal Entry In the premium module "The Price of Neutrality", Dandelion serves only as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, but does not appear as a character in the story. In the premium module "Side Effects", Dandelion serves as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, he is also the central character around which the story revolves. Journal Entry Dandelion's appearance has changed slightly from the original game (eg. he now has a lute on him — giving off a more bardlike appearance). He first appears in Flotsam as he's about to be hanged at the main square for debauchery and burning down one of Flotsam's buildings. Geralt, Triss and Vernon Roche (for whom Dandelion has secretly been working as a spy), come across this scene and deal with the problem. Journal Entry :It is always awkward to write about oneself, yet I cannot shirk this duty. In an effort to preempt any accusations of partiality, I shall set down the humblest of notes, relating only the best-known facts. Dandelion – in reality the viscount de Lettenhove, though titles are unimportant – is a certified troubadour, a lecturer at Oxenfurt University, a persona known among society as a charmer, poet, dandy and unparalleled lover. Almost everyone north of the Yaruga has heard of him, and those who have not are either boors or simpletons or both, as a result of which their opinions do not matter in the slightest. Dandelion played a significant part in the most important events of the era. He loved, fought, negotiated, and acquired immense knowledge, even that of the forbidden variety. His works are a testimony of the times, but it is his moving poetic tropes that have brought him true fame. The important thing in this story is that Dandelion was a friend to Geralt of Rivia – possibly his only true friend. He was Geralt's confidant, advisor and companion in misery (for it was impossible to experience good fortune in the witcher's company). What Geralt did, Dandelion faithfully recounted, and one should not give credence to those who accuse this humble chronicler of confabulating. :Discretion – a virtue I have always professed – obliges me to remain silent about the circumstances in which, through the person of Vernon Roche, I began working with the Temerian intelligence service. Suffice it to say that there comes a moment in everyone's life when, facing great events, they cannot remain indifferent. And so I could not stand aside as history took shape before my very eyes. My dedication to the cause brought me to Flotsam at the time. There, through an unfortunate incident involving twins at the local brothel, a town guard, a dog, a cat and an oil lamp, I wound up on the scaffold in the town square, from which I barely escaped with my life. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: ::Obviously, when Geralt decided to continue his search in King Henselt's military camp, located in a borderland soon to be engulfed by the flames of war, I chose to accompany him. For the witcher could at times be naive as a child and knew as much about politics as a ghoul knows about cooking. Thus the chances were slim to none that, bereft of my help, he would manage to find new leads without getting embroiled in some trouble along the way. As his friend I clearly could not allow that. ::In hindsight, the pamphlet against Henselt's rule could have been better written, yet I am pleased with it anyway. I'm not accustomed to ignoring human misfortune, and Henselt made a mistake when he insulted art – I was merely the instrument of its retribution. ::When Geralt and Roche headed for Loc Muinne to meet their destiny, I had little desire to sit in Henselt's camp. Despite their victory, the Kaedwenis' mood was as sour as milk in the udders of a dead cow. Therefore I packed up, resolving to reach Loc Muinne in time to witness the important events transpiring there. This was not to be, however, as Geralt's arrival accelerated events as usual. Thus I know the rest of the story only from the accounts of others, yet I present it here as faithfully as possible – anything omitted was surely was not worth a mention in the first place. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: ::Obviously, when Geralt decided to continue his search in Vergen, located in a borderland soon to be engulfed by the flames of war, I chose to accompany him. For the witcher could at times be naive as a child and knew as much about politics as a ghoul knows about cooking. Thus the chances were slim to none that, bereft of my help, he would manage to find new leads without getting embroiled in some trouble along the way. As his friend I clearly could not allow that. ::Having taken part in many adventures by Geralt's side, when he asked for my help I agreed without hesitation. I had already been imperiled when helping him in less rewarding tasks than using poetry to lure an unparalleled demonic lover. Thus I had the chance to risk my life in the name of three most beautiful values: friendship, poetry and love – there was no other decision to make. ::Geralt and Iorveth headed for Loc Muinne to meet their destiny, yet I decided to stay in Vergen a bit longer. I had more than enough material for new ballads, therefore I fought the urge to reach Loc Muinne in time to witness the important events transpiring there. Thus I know the rest of the story only from the accounts of others, yet I present it here as faithfully as possible – anything omitted was surely not worth a mention in the first place. The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt '' Dandelion will return in The Witcher 3 and he'll take on a similar duty to his role in The Witcher 2, narrating recaps of the story as you go. Notes * Dandelion's mount, Pegasus, is a gelding. * Dandelion's original Polish name, "Jaskier", literally means "Buttercup", but was changed in the English translation because "Buttercup" sounds too feminine in English. * In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss Merigold is called "Triss Ranuncul". * In the Italian translation of ''The Last Wish (Il Guardiano degli Innocenti), Raffaella Balletti decided to translate the original Polish name "Jaskier" in "Ranuncolo" (Buttercup). * Danusia Stok translated the name as Dandilion in both The Last Wish and Blood of Elves. * In the second game all the journal entries and characters' descriptions are written by Dandelion. In other languages * Brazilian Portuguese — Jaskier * Bulgarian — Лютиче * Czech — Marigold * Dutch Ridderspoor (also, Ranonkel) * English — Dandelion (also, Dandilion) * Finnish — Valvatti * French — Jaskier * German — Rittersporn * Hungarian — Kökörcsin * Italian — Dandelion (in the pc game), Ranuncolo (in the short stories collection) * Lithuanian — Vėdrynas * Polish — Jaskier * Russian — Лютик * Spanish — Jaskier * Swedish — Riddarsporre * Serbian — Neven Gallery Tw2 full Dandelion 1.png| concept art. People Dandelion.png|Dandelion in the computer game. Jaskier.JPG|In the graphic novels. Jaskier z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie. Jaskier z gry.jpg|In The Witcher computer game. Dandelion screen1.jpg|In . DandelionW3.jpg|Dandelion in . cs:Marigold de:Rittersporn el:Dandelion es:Jaskier fr:Jaskier it:Dandelion hu:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas pl:Jaskier ru:Лютик sr:Данделион sv:Riddarsporre Category:Bards Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Humans Category:Side Effects characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 3 characters